Signos De Embarazo
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. No te fíes a un par se síntomas y no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Roy tenía que ser el primero en hacerlo. Royai.


El sonido de una cascada de líquidos cayendo al baño de la oficina principal resonó hasta el pasillo. Maria Ross se estremeció y su compañero hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no vomitar también.

Una Riza pálida pero en proceso de recuperar su color normal salió limpiándose la boca con una toalla de papel.

-Hawkeye, ¿segura que está bien? Puede irse a su casa si gusta- Mustang murmuró revisando papeles en su escritorio y usando el tono formal que usaba en público con la mujer.

Riza asintió bebiendo agua.

-Perfectamente, estoy segura que algo me cayó mal, pero no siento el estómago adolorido ya- se sentó en su escritorio, junto al de Roy volviendo a su trabajo.

-El Fürher tiene razón Riza, deberías tomarte un descanso. Es más- Maria se levantó de su asiento arrastrando del brazo a Denny – Vamos a comer, por supuesto, algo que puedas comer tú.

La chica logró llevársela con esfuerzos. Roy no dijo nada ni siquiera ante el apenado "¡Con su permiso Fürher!" que había lanzado Maria desde el pasillo.

La oficina quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el crujir del papel.

La atención de Roy se desvió por un momento hacia el baño y se quedó mirando a la puerta de madera un largo rato, pensando que podría tener Riza.

Cuando bajó la mirada, un acta de nacimiento llamó su atención.

_¿Y si Riza…estaba embarazada?_ Se preguntó mirando el papel doble carta lleno de datos de un menor.

Rio levemente ante la idea sacudiendo la cabeza volviendo a lo suyo.

_¡¿Y si lo está?!_

Con las manos sudando frío comenzó a meditar la situación. Había estado vomitando toda la mañana ¿no? Y andaba un poco malhumorada en esos días…

Roy dejó caer la cabeza en su escritorio.

_¡¿Yo?! ¿Papá? ¡¿Ya?!_

Roy nunca creyó que esos encerrones en las bodegas de libros y en la biblioteca fueran a tener efectos secundarios. Habían sido impulsos. Sí, todo había comenzado por su falta de autocontrol y terminaron haciéndolo cada vez que veían la oportunidad de escaparse de su trabajo. Parecían adolescentes.

_¡Pero por supuesto que iban a tener! ¡Es una mujer después de todo! ¡Imbécil!_ Sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

Pero Riza y él no estaban casados, no eran novios, pareja o mucho menos…eran ¿amantes? Ni siquiera ese sonaba un término apropiado.

Comenzó a avergonzarse de sí mismo. Le pareció lo peor que ha hecho. ¿Embarazar a una mujer de la que no era nada ni nada menos que su mano derecha a la que le hacía el amor cada vez que podía?

_Me he lucido sin duda_

Primero tenía que comprobar que estaba embarazada… ¿Y si Riza no quería decirle? Aunque era más probable de que no tuviera valor o vergüenza para mirarla a la cara y preguntárselo.

Se puso de pie, dejando sus papeles aun lado. Era hora de hacer una investigación personal.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Su primera parada fue en la biblioteca. Buscó entre las filas y filas de libros uno sobre embarazos.

Tomó el primero que vio y cuidando de no ser descubierto, se sentó en una mesa lo más alejada posible de todo y todos.

Abrió el libro de hojas amarillentas y gastadas. Olía a polvo y madera vieja. Para rematar, cada vez que pasaba las hojas una pequeña nube de polvo se desprendía haciendo cosquillas en su nariz.

El subtítulo captó su atención: **Los primeros 10 síntomas que podrían indicar un embarazo.**

Era una pequeña lista en reversa. Conforme la leía, comenzó a marcar mentalmente "si" y "no" a cada número, como si fuera un test de trabajo.

**10. Aversión a ciertos alimentos**

¿Contaba aquella vez que le había ofrecido de su desayuno y lo había mirado como si fueran aguas residuales?

**9. Cambios de humor**

La había visto bastante tensa y gruñona esa semana…

**8. Hinchazón abdominal**

No tenía idea, no se había fijado en ello. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cuantos meses llevaba ya.

**7. Ganas de orinar frecuentemente**

Hace dos días, mientras terminaban el papeleo de la noche se había estado excusando para ir al baño más de 5 veces.

**6. Cansancio**

Eso era de todo el tiempo.

**5. Sensibilidad e hinchazón en los senos**

Roy se sonrojó.

No había notado nada "inusual" la última vez que la vio desnuda….o que había tocado su pecho…

**4. Náuseas**

Estaba de sobra mencionar lo de la mañana.

**3. Retraso de la menstruación**

Se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea alguna.

**2. Tu temperatura basal permanece elevada**

Otra cosa que desconocía.

**1. La evidencia: el resultado positivo de tu prueba de embarazo casera**

Cerró el libro. Había cosas que tenía que preguntar y/o ver por sí mismo.

Salió de la biblioteca mirando al techo. En su camino se estrelló contra alguien y se tambaleó ligeramente. Al lograr estabilizarse lo primero que vio fue una cabeza rubia de cabellos largos.

-¡Elric! Ten cuidado, niño- se quejó lanzándole una mirada hostil. No importa cuando tiempo pasara, ambos se seguían comportando como niños con pleito eterno.

-¡¿Niño?! Ugh… Eres odioso. Con su permiso, Fürher. Vine a ver a mi hermano, no a usted- Edward hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no iniciar una pelea como siempre.

-No es horario de visitas, estamos trabajando.

-No parecía como si estuviera trabajando, pareciera que estaba dando un agradable paseo vespertino por el edificio…¡auch!

Winry apareció dándole un tirón del cabello para que se comportara. Suavizó su expresión y le sonrió en disculpa a Roy.

-Lo siento mucho señor Fürher, mi esposo es un bebé. Vinimos porque mis hijos querían que su tío Alphonse les comenzara a instruir en alquimia. Están bastante entusiasmados.

-Le podía haber enseñado teoría…- gruñó Edward haciendo un berrinche por su orgullo herido de antiguo alquimista.

-La práctica hace al maestro.

Roy le sonrió de vuelta a Winry cortésmente. Siempre pensó que esa chica era un encanto por soportar a Edward.

-No se preocupe señorita Rockbell. Sólo no hagan mucho ruido, hay gente trabajando.

-Maldito convenenciero- interrumpió Edward al ver como cambiaba el trato de él a Winry. Mustang lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-Por supuesto. Lyla, cariño, trae a tu hermano- asintió Winry y se llevó a sus hijos consigo.

Roy pensaba seguirse de largo sin despedirse cuando la voz de Edward lo detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios traes en la cabeza como para no fijarte por donde vas, Mustang?- era un pregunta en tono grosero pero a Edward le picaba la curiosidad ver tan distraído al hombre. Además, era su forma de decir las cosas cuando tenía demasiada vergüenza para ser sincero o directo.

El pelinegro consideró ignorarlo pero después de todo Edward era padre de familia. Podía preguntarle (o intentar) sobre aquel tema. No tenía la menor idea de cómo serlo.

-Cosas de trabajo, nada más…Pareces un buen padre eh.

Edward lo miró como si a Mustang le hubieran salido cinco brazos. ¿Le estaba haciendo un cumplido? ¿Él?

-Yo…no me considero un buen padre…- contestó tras unos segundos tratando de pensar en una respuesta inteligente –Quiero decir, no les puedo enseñar alquimia.

-Pero los ayudas, los cuidas, les das de comer y juegas con ellos. ¿No es eso ser un buen padre?

Edward volvió a mirarlo con una expresión que sólo pondría una persona que ha visto el futuro.

-Comiste algo en mala condición, a que sí. ¡Disculpen! ¿Saben si el Fürher comió algo echado a perder en estos días? ¡Está hablando muy raro!- vociferó por el pasillo haciendo que los soldados que pasaba lo miraran extrañado.

Roy le proporcionó un zape en la nuca.

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo quería saber!

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y se sobó donde recibió el golpe.

- No sé qué traigas hoy pero si tu definición de buen padre es esa… supongo que un buen padre es el que se esfuerza por criar bien a sus niños y preocuparse por ellos. Yo lo hago. Ah, y te recomiendo que vayas a la enfermería- declaró poniéndole punto final a la conversación.

Roy arrugó la nariz ante lo último, pero Elric tenía razón.

Si eso podía enmendar su falta de responsabilidad, trataría de ser el mejor padre posible.

Ahora tenía que hacer su último acto.

Enfrentar a Riza.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La encontró volviendo de comer con Maria y Denny. Le tocó el codo ligeramente para que se detuviera.

-Hawkeye, necesitamos hablar en privado- dijo tratando de sonar como siempre.

La mujer lo miró extrañado pero asintió sin chistar ni decir adiós a sus compañeros. Maria y Denny sólo los miraron irse por el pasillo y luego doblar la esquina rumbo a la bodega de libros.

Riza lo siguió en silencio mirando extrañada al principio por su destino y luego comprendiendo porqué iba hacia ahí.

Roy abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso y la cerró detrás de él. En el silencio del lugar Riza lo miró esperando a que la tomara en brazos, pero sólo la miraba con el conflicto en los ojos.

-¿Roy?

-Dímelo por favor, Riza- pidió.

-¿De qué hablas?

- Sé que soy un completo idiota pero te juro que me haré responsable. Te cuidaré, a ambos. Pero te lo ruego, no huyas de Amestris con nuestro hijo.

Riza puso la misma cara que había puesto Edward hace un momento.

-¿Te…sientes bien?

-¿Por qué todos dice eso?- gimió frustrado dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Riza –Sé que estas embarazada. Y me voy a hacer responsable. Lo juro.

Riza se quedó callada por un momento y Roy levantó la mirada justo en el momento que la rubia estallaba en una burbujeante carcajada. El pobre hombre estaba entre tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, o enojarse y salir de ahí. Pocas eran las veces que veía a Riza sonreír o reírse, era algo que valía la pena ver.

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante conclusión?

-¡Los síntomas! El vómito, tu humor, el pech… tienes muchas señales que lo indica.

-¡Qué va! Había estado vomitando porque comí algo en mal estado, ya fui con un médico y me lo confirmó. Ayer estaba de mal humor porque hacía calor y no traía con que sujetarme el cabello. Es normal que con el calor una persona se ponga de ese humor ¿no?

-¿Entonces no voy a ser padre?- preguntó a medias aliviado, a medias desilusionado. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la idea.

-No, no aun- Riza se acercó y le plantó un casto beso en los labios - ¿Es que quieres serlo?

Riza nunca tuvo en sus planes tener hijos, incluso pensó que no viviría para ser madre, pero ahora que lo pensaba la idea no ser le hacía desagradable.

-Bueno…ni siquiera somos pareja.

-Podremos serlo.

-No estamos casados- insistió Roy.

-Algún día lo estaremos.

-¿Crees que el sacerdote aceptará nuestros votos de "seguirnos hasta el infierno"?

Riza rio en voz baja.

-Vuelva al trabajo señor Fürher- le ordenó en su tono profesional más hoy estaba suavizado.

La besó por última vez en la frente antes de salir y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella hacia la oficina nuevamente.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Extrañaba ya el Royai ;w; Y a Roy con sus paranoias. Semejante hombre que saca conclusiones antes de tiempo xD**

**Espero le haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
